


Mood Wings

by Blueyed_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel has color changing wings, Castiel's Wings, Cockblock Sam, Colors, Dean Hates Witches, Fluff, Gabriel Flirts, Gabriel Ships It, Gabriel tries to be helpful, I don't know how to tag it, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mood Ring, Sam Ships It, Sam's helpful, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Trickster Gabriel, but then he doesn't, color represents moods, he's literally a mood ring, kind of, please like the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyed_Impala/pseuds/Blueyed_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets caught by a spell while protecting Dean and as a result his wings appear. Everything seems normal until they start changing color. Now its up to the Winchester's to try to reverse the spell while ultimately discovering the colors meanings and the different emotions the angel hides behind his usual stoic face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I tried to make it a one shot but my brains just like no how about lets not. So I've been writing on and off because writers block is a thing that exists and i just couldn't handle anything for awhile. I'm sorry but I'm back please love me again.

Dean hates witches... Like really hates witches.

Dean Winchester has fought and killed at least one of everything that goes bump in the night. He's even tussled with thing's that were never supposed to exist for Christ sake.

Sometimes, Dean finds himself sitting up in bed at night and imagines all the records he's probably broken in the hunter world; He's fought and killed gods, the mother of all, Jefferson star ships, leviathan, demons, knights of hell, the horsemen, angels, archangels, hell even the actual Satan wanted to kick him in the jewels. God was probably next. And no other hunter aside from himself, Sam and Bobby had ever had to fight even half of these things. 

Lucky Bastards...

But despite every wendigo, werewolf, vamp, ghost, ghoul and any other S.O.B he's ganked, he'll always hold a special hatred in his heart for Goddamn witches. With their freakin hexes and mind whammies. They're annoying as shit to fight and even more annoying to kill.

So of course it's a fucking witches fault that he and his brother were currently dragging an unconscious and extremely heavy angel to the impala.

"Dumb son of a bitch..." Dean wheezed, half carrying, half dragging Cas to his baby while Sam ran ahead to open the door to the back seat.

Once they managed to manhandle Cas into the back and get him situated, sprawled out on his side in the back, they shut the door and took a minute to just breathe. 

Sam turned to look at Dean worriedly, and Dean knew what that look meant. Cas wasn't that heavy the last time he passed out...

"You think the curse affected him?"

Dean sighed and leaned back, allowing his head to lightly thunk babys hardtop. "Son of a bitch..."

Suddenly Sam was gone from his side and Dean felt a hand tapping on his shin. He straightened to find his brother kneeling maybe two feet in front of him. 

"Dean, check this out."

Dean squatted next to his brother and noticed 3 things at first; Firstly he took note of his tracks as he pulled Cas to the car as well as the trenches where Cas's dress shoes dragged through the dirt. The 3rd thing was where it got a little strange. There was another pair of trenches, but they were much smaller, thinner, and they weren't as consistent. 

The other lines were thick and deep, they made a continuous line from the entire trek to the car. The second pair of ditches were about the width of Deans index and middle finger, they stopped and started at random and they were squiggly. Like a child had taken a stick and made little zig zagging lines in the dirt. 

"What the hell?"

"I don't know man... What do you think caused it?"

"I'm just as clueless as you. I mean, it was obviously moving around when I was moving Cas."

Sam suddenly made a noise of surprise and when Dean turned to look at him, Sams face was one of awe. "Wait! Think back to when Cas was hit by the spell."

"When they'd finally managed to corner the bitch, Dean's bravado seemed to piss her off more than being captured in the first place.

She shrieked something about Dean putting on an act and needing to be more genuine. So with some babbled Latin and a flash of light, some kind of pinkish fireball was heading right for Dean.

The elder Winchester ducked and prepared for impact of instinct, but when no feeling of any kind of magic came, he cracked an eye open and noticed the familiar trenchcoat of their wayward angel billowing in the wind.

"Cas!" 

As if sensing Dean's initial panic, he turned and quirked the corner of his lips in what could be a considered a smirk from the angel. "I'm fine Dean."

He was still glowing, so Dean could assume Cas had indeed shielded him from the spell with his own body. 

He then turned to look around and spotted his brother standing over the witches body, he eyes were liquefied. 

Dean approached Cas slowly, once he was sure he'd stopped glowing. "You sure you're alright? What'd you go and jump in front of me for?"

Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head in confusion. "Because that spell was intended to kill you.."

Dean was slightly taken aback by the bluntness of Cas' response. Not that he was surprised by the bluntness of Cas' response, God knows he's had years to get used to that, but was still shocked by how easily Cas would put his life on the line for him. So suddenly and without explanation too... it was still a little jarring. 

Dean stood there opening and closing his mouth like a floundering fish before finally managing to gasp "But what if that killed you?"

Cas gave him a bitch-please-I-pulled-your-angst-riddled-ass-from-hell-I-think-I-could-handle-a-little-hex look and opened his mouth to probably say as much, but before he could his legs crumpled beneath him. 

Dean darted forward and barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. But then his own knees buckled under the surprising weight of the angel. "Easy there Mr. Comatose." He wheezed, easing him to the ground. 

After getting him settled he called Sam over the help get Cas to the car. Right as Sam came running up to them there was a flash light from the angel and a watery shadow appeared behind his shoulders and seemed to solidify for a few moments before disappearing. 

And that's pretty much how they ended up here.

Dean turned to stare incredulously as his brother, who was mirroring his own shock right back at him.

"So you think...?"

They both jumped up immediately and wrenched the impalas door open. 

Inside Castiel was lying on his side exactly as they left him. The only difference was the huge wings emerging from his shoulder blades.

They were a silky black with iridescent blues and purples highlighting the longer feathers. The down of the feathers were fluffier and had a soft graying color the closer you moved from the wing tip to the base.

He was still unconscious but his nose was wrinkled in annoyance, as if he was dreaming of something unpleasant. Dean then noticed it was because one of his wings was crumpled and pinned under his shoulder. 

"Gimme a hand with him." Dean muttered, moving forward to roll Cas more firmly onto his stomach. 

As Dean did that, Sam came up beside him and gingerly pulled Cas' wing from under him, smoothing the feathers and fiddling with it until it was comfortably folded behind his back.

"Well that explains the tracks..." Dean grumbled, rolling Cas back into a more comfortable position. 

"And the extra weight." Sam added.

"Do you think it's life threatening? Or it mind whammied him him somehow?" Dean asked, crossing to the impalas driver side.

"I'm not sure.." Sam mused from the passengers seat as the impala roared to life. "I guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, I got kicked off the computer last night. 
> 
> Have some more of the thing and thanks for your comments!

They didn't have to wait very long for Cas to stir. They were about 25 minutes into the drive and about 15 minutes from the hotel when Cas opened his eyes.

Sam was the first to notice the Angels flickering eyelids.

"Cas?" Sam cried out, trying to turn more fully in his seat.

"Cas? Cas! Dean yelled as soon as Sam called out to the angel. "Cas! Dammit. Is he okay?"

"I think so... He's awake at least. Do you think it's some kind of angelic shock, or-"

Suddenly Cas sat straight up in a confused panic, his wings flailing rapidly in the cramped space. Dean startled when one of the huge appendages whacked him in the side of the head, making his ears ring.

"Damnit Cas!" Dean growled. "Calm down! We're almost back to the hotel."

Cas' blue, blue eyes met Deans in the rear view mirror, his pupils wide with fear. But despite Deans stern tone, something about his words causes the angel to soften.

His shoulders slumped and his wings slowly drew into his sides as he reclined back into the leather seat. 

"My apologies..." He murmured "I am unused to my wings appearing on this plane of existence.... So I woke rather uncomfortable and disoriented."

Sam winced in sympathy "Yeah, sorry man. We tried to make you comfortable." He offered.

Dean only grunted a small affirmation which caused both present to look at him.

Sam knew better than to try and engage Dean in any kind of conversation right now. Cas on the other hand, being Cas, didn't understand.

"Dean are you alright? You look quite tense."

The elder Winchester simply barked out a harsh laugh. "Yeah, no I'm good man. Just.. You know being reminded that you really are an angel..." 

Despite Dean not meaning any harm, and unbenounst to either Winchester, Cas shrunk visibly in the backseat and stared longingly out the window. No one seemed to notice the smallest wave of color that rippled through the Angels feathers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon arriving at the motel it was nice that they didn't have to sneak a winged man through a lobby. However, they did have Cas take off the tenchcoat, which he mojo mended, and used it to cover at least most of his wings. 

Sam giggled at the oddly angled tent that the coat made, all the way to their room while Dean and Cas remained silent. 

Once inside their room, Dean brushed past Cas to go deeper into the room and Sam said something about grabbing the rest of their gear. While Castiel remained in the doorway and glanced around the room, taking in the surroundings. 

The motel room was large compared to the brothers usual accommodations. There were two queen beds, with one in its own small alcove with a sliding door and judging by the dirty clothes and unrest of the wrinkled sheets, one could only assume it was Deans bed. 

Dean was currently in the bathroom, which was across form a small dining area that was placed under a window. With the table adjacent to a small kitchen nook. 

By the time Castiel had finished observing the area Sam had returned and startled him by placing a hand on the Angels shoulder as he tried to squeeze passed him in the doorway. He wings flapped unhappily under the trench coat, distressing his true discomfort at being disturbed, as he silently moved out of the younger Winchesters way.

Sam stopped arubtly when he saw the tips of Castiels wings peeking out form under the trench coat. 

"Cas... What color are your wings usually?"

Cas looked at him in confusion, his typical head tilt in place as he narrowed his eyes in Sams direction. 

"Well Sam, typically they are a deep black with iridescent purples, greens and blues, depending on the angle of the lighting of course."

San have him a look if obvious suspicion and shock as his eyes volleyed from the what he could see of the wings and Cas' face. Which were filled to the brim with liquid blue honesty.

When there was no inclination Cas was tricking him, Sam scratched his head rather sheepishly before saying "Well Cas.. I'm not sure how to really tell you this but your wings definitely aren't black as far as I can tell... They're more like a grayish color..."

Castiels gaze narrowed even further and while the creases of his forehead grew deeper, so did the gray of his feathers.

Suddenly Sams eyes widened, seemingly at the same time that realization dawned on the Angels eyes. Sam had barely blinked and the trench coat was fluttering to the ground as Cas snapped and curled his wings above his head in order to inspect them. A mixture of shock and confusion laid plainly on the Angels face as he scrutinized his wings. The more confused and surprised Castiel became, the more grays and oranges rippled from the downs of the feathers to the tips.

Sam and Cas turned to stare at each other, 

"The witch.." They breathed in Union.

"What the hell!"

Another ripple of orange colored Castiels feathers as he closed his wings slightly to view Dean from where he was standing in the bathroom door way. 

The elder Winchester was standing in he bathroom doorway with cold water running down his face. His face and hands were clean and he had changed as well. He had a towel around his shoulders and had thrown on a pair of jeans but remained shirtless. 

Castiels wings settled into a light maroon as he allowed his eyes to follow a stray water droplet down the Winchesters neck.

"Cas!"

A shout of his name brought the angel out of his revere as his wings exploded in a combination of oranges and reds.

Dean had now walked over to where Castiel was standing, his towel laid forgotten on the floor.

During Cas' initial surprise his wings had snapped open and spread throughout the room, lit up with orange and reds like a neon sign. As soon as he realized he'd spread to his complete wingspan, at least within the motel room, his wings snapped back to his sides with a dull; thwack! 

The orange faded quickly and was replaced by a dark blue/green color while Cas looked down in what might be something akin to shame for the angel...

The brothers were caught slightly aback by the sudden change in the Angels demeanor.

"Cas.." Dean whispered, stepping forward and lowering his hand that had inadvertently stretched out toward the Angels wings.

"Dean..." The angel returned softly, shrinking back from every step that was taken towards him. 

"Ever since he first laid a hand on you in hell he's been lost!" The words rang in Castiels ears as his wings quivered. He supposed it was true. After pulling the righteous man from hell his wings had been charred by the hell fire, and while it certainly wasn't beyond repair, the white of his wings had kept the ashy coloring if the twisted souls that clawed at them. While he kept his taking and status in heavens army, the other Angels never quite looked at him the same. He'd always been the odd one out, but the new coloring if his wings just made him even more so. He was seen as an abomination, he was malfunctioning if you will, and it only got worse as he began to favor the Winchesters over the company of the heavenly host. He was ostracized by his brothers and sisters as they spat insults at his wings. The wings that were proof of his success in saving the righteous man were suddenly something to be ashamed of, the appendages he could once put proudly on display were now hidden from site whenever he returned to heaven. 

Now open and vulnerable in front of the Winchesters, Castiel was scared that they'd be appalled by his wings as well as all others he cared for. And those he believed cared for him. 

He certainly wasn't prepared for Deans murmured, 

"They're beautiful..."

Dean stepped forward with a look if complete awe and wonder, and while he kept his eyes on Castiels gaping expression of shock, he didn't miss the tendril of orange that disrupted the Angels feathers.

It took a few moments but Cas did eventually collect himself, and his wings turned to their normal black color. He opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing, but he felt his cheeks warm under the most charming smile he's seen on Dean to date.

His laugh lines were deepened with mirth and his nose was slightly wrinkled as it was pushed up by the size of his beautiful smile. He'd never looked younger, and Castiel was reminded of Deans childhood, when a young Dean first became his charge, and if he knew the phrase correctly; Dean was currently "lit up like Christmas."

Then Castiel noticed Deans hand. It was outstretched, in mid air, like he was reaching for something before hesitating.

Castiel was scared, which caused his wings to turn a sickly yellow-green color. But the color became a more clean and bright yellow the more he remembered that he trusted the elder Winchester. His mind made up, his wing curled itself forward to meet Deans hand halfway. 

Many things happened at once, when Deans fingers brushed through his feathers it was like someone hooked Castiel up to a battery and jumped him. 

The air was electric with palpable tension as Castiels wings erupted in subtle variations of pinks to marroons. 

Cas made an involuntary humming sound as his wings extended out on their own volition to nuzzle Deans palm, which had retreated in response to the new coloring of Castiels feathers. Though he continued to pat the feathers once given the silent go ahead. 

Dean felt a thrill run up his spine at the feeling of the feathers gliding along and between his fingers.

The moment was broken of course, by Sams impeccable timing.

"Guys check this out!"

Castiels wings flushed orange before they were over taken over by black as he moved to where Sam was sitting in front of his computer.

Dean felt a pang of disappointment curl in his gut before he shrugged it off in favor of moving to Sams side. 

"Whatcha got Sammy?"

"Well, I remembered some of the incantation that the witch yelled from some of the notes the men of letters confiscated from a witch coven. I'm currently working on some loose translating to find the whole thing."

Dean threw his arms up in exasperation, "So we're pretty much exactly were we started."

Sam only shrugged and turned his attention to Cas, who was inspecting his wings carefully as they grayed softly. "Hey Cas, you think you could find someone to help in heaven?"

Castiel frowned and the gray in his feathers deepened. "No, the spell has brought my wings to this plane and existence and in doing so has shrunk them significantly. They would not currently be able to carry me anywhere."

Dean snorted in frustration "So the spells gone and clipped your wings too. Well isn't that just fantastic."

"My apologies, I'll go book another room."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere Gilligan-"

"I don't understand that reference."

"God knows the trouble you could cause walking around with those wings of yours."

Cas looked down slightly abashed and the blue/green colors returned to his feathers while there were slight grays in he undertones of the feathers.

Sam caught Deans eye and gave him a stern bitch face. Dean flushed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Cas... I don't want someone seeing you and having you get caught while you can't fly. Can you... Just give me piece of mind and bunk in here tonight okay?"

Castiels eyes widened, but his face was void of any other emotion as his wings turned a light pink and fluttered softly.

Sam yawned and stretched "Yeah, we can figure out more in the curse tomorrow. I'm headin in."

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean huffed, stretching his arms above his head.

Cas' wings flapped once and flushed a purple/violet color as his eyes roamed over the strip of skin that'd been exposed when Deans shirt was rucked up.

"Cas.."

The Angels eyes snapped back to curious green ones and felt his wings flush and warm.

"You doin alright?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm perfectly alright."

Dean let his arms fall and his eyes roamed over the Angels face.

"You sure man? You're wings are all pink and shivery."

"I'm fine Dean." He bit, harsher than he intended.

Deans lips fell into a slight pout as he grabbed his duffel "Alight then. If you're sure you're alright I'm gunna go shower."

Castiel nodded in confirmation and Dean have him one more skeptical look before disappearing behind the closed door of the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed Castiel allowed himself to sag a bit in relief. This was the first time his wings had been manifested in this plane, which ultimately meant he could feel the physical sensations around him. Like how they constantly swung with every step he took and he grimaced whenever he felt the longer flight feathers brush the floor.

As a manifestation of his grace and therefore himself, his wings left him vulnerable, as well as responded involuntarily to his thoughts, emotions and urges rather than what was strictly necessary. Like a dog walking its tail while its happy, it doesn't think about it, it just happens.

Cas has to clench his fists and use his grace to pin his wings by his sides so they wouldn't reach out and curl around Dean to claim and hold him. 

With the elder Winchester gone for the time being Castiel finally allowed himself to relax for a bit. Only to be scared back to standing at attention by a cleared throat.

Orange tore through Castiels feathers as he spun to find Sam regarding him with a smirk.

"Did you need something Sam?" He gasped.

"Yeah, just thought I should let you know I'm turning in."

"Ah, yes. Of course. Goodnight Sam."

The younger Winchester chuckled softly and stood, crossing to the tidier of the two queens. "Night Cas."

Even after Sam had settled and was quiet, Cas remained standing awkwardly in the middle of the room for a few moments before pulling out a chair in front of the window and sitting down to await the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos because yes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter! I hope you like the thing!

For once Dean was totally down to splurge a little on their motel room. God knows how longs it's been since they had decent water pressure, and Dean practically melted when he stepped under the spray. But that had been a good 20 minutes ago and the warm water had unfortunately lost its charm. Dean turned the water off and stepped out, towel drying his hair. He allowed his mind to wander, and it went to where it had been for the last few hours; to Cas.

His wings were so damn gorgeous, and ever since Cas pulled away he'd been itching to touch them again. 

Dean sighed, pulling a towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom. He didn't see Cas at first, so he moved a little more freely than usual. He crossed to his little private room and started to loosen his towel a little, but was halted by a quick shuffling. His eyes snapped to the window, where he spots Cas looking at him with wide blue eyes. His wings were wiggling and squirming and they had a violet color in the slight moonlight. 

Dean felt his face redden and his hand tightened on the towel that loosely covered his modestly. "Damnit Cas..." Dean wanted to make some crack about Cas still being there, but bit his tongue when he remembered he really couldn't fly anywhere. 

Cas lowered his eyes and his wings curled softly, overtaken with a rose hue. "My apologies Dean. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable." 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose to try and hide his embarrassment "Yeah, I get it Cas.. It's, it's fine Cas. Just turn around would ya?"

Cas wings flushed anew and he ducked his head, obscuring his vision by curling the appendages in front of his face. "But of course."

Once Dean deemed it safe enough, he dressed quickly in a pair of sweats and a plain T. 

"Alright Cas, you're good." Dean grunted, flopping down on his bed. When he glanced at the angel he noticed that he'd calmed down enough that his wings had returned to their neutral inky black.

They held each other's gaze for a few tense moments and if Dean raked his eyes across the Angels form for a moment longer than would be considered strictly platonic, that was nobody's business.

After a few more tense moments of prolonged eye contact Dean rolled more fully onto his back and flung and arm over his eyes "Cas… Please tell me you have something quiet you could do while I sleep."

When the angel didn't respond Dean sat up and gave him a half hearted glare that had no real anger behind it. So when Cas remained impassively silent Dean allowed himself to fall backwards again. "I need my four hours Cas."

Cas tilted his head in confusion and his wings lightened to a soft gray, "I'll watch-"

"Dammit Cas you're not going to watch over me. How many times do I have to tell you that's creepy."

Dean sighed and got up from bed and walked into the kitchen while the angel watched silently. A few more shots of vodka later and Dean was feeling looser and more relaxed. 

Cas regarded him quietly when he came stumbling out of the kitchen and flopped onto his bed once again. 

A few minutes passed and Dean cracked an eye open to glare at the angel, "Still creepy Cas..."

Cas' face remained level, but his wings slumped and turned and deep blue in the low light. When Dean looked up and tried to meet his eyes Cas lowered his gaze. 

Dean sighed again and scrubbed a hand over his face. He never intended to make Cas upset, he wouldn't dream of it. But Dean was getting sluggish and his sleep and ancho addled brain wasn't filtering his words anymore.

So when he asked Cas if it was possible for him to sleep, he totally wasn't responsible for it.

Castiels brow deepened and he titled his head in question, "I suppose that if it were necessary I could delve into my subconscious. Why do you ask?"

"Come lay down with me." That even sounded weird to Dean.. But whatever. He was far to sleep deprived to even care at this point. (Thank god for liquid courage) So when a small part of his brain started to scream about what a bad idea this was, he squashed it down and blamed it on the alcohol.

Cas however, seemed to be just as surprised as the awake part of his mind. Cas took a shaky breath and Dean watched the shudder that rolled through the feathers, followed by pink and orange hues. The colors reminded Dean of a peach. 

Castiel blinked slowly once, then again. "What did you say Dean?"

"I said come lie down with me."

Castiel turned more fully to stare at Dean with big blue eyes, his face was still, mostly, neutral but there was something unreadable behind his eyes. But his wings were telling a completely different story than his straight face. His wings were shaking softly in light panic, now more orange than pink, and if Dean weren't so tired he would've found it hilarious. 

Instead Dean just found a distressed Cas to be an adorable Cas.

"It's already hard enough to get to sleep with a hunters instincts, so it'll be impossible to sleep with me feeling your eyes all night."

"Dean it's not possible to physically feel-"

"Point is, I can't sleep with you sitting in the corner and you can't fly away, so get your ass over here and lie down."

Castiel just stared at Dean with an unearthly calm and, if it weren't for the flailing wings in the background, Dean almost thought he was.

Cas stood rigidly and took a few tentative steps toward the bed before stopping abruptly and taking a step back. 

Dean only smirked tiredly and waved his hand in a "come hither" gesture.

"What are you, scared?"

That got the Angels attention. His wings turned a slight red and he scowled lightly before storming over to the edge of the bed and flopping down on it in a huff. Dean laughed triumphantly and started to push the trench coat from Cas' shoulders. Although it didn't really work as planned because Cas wouldn't budge and just sat there with that stupid head tilt and his stupid face and stupidly blue eyes which was all scrunched up way more adorably confused than it should be.

"Even if you don't sleep you can't lie down in a suit Cas. Just lookin at you makes me feel stuffy. At least try to look a little bit comfortable."

Cas still didn't move, and his feathers became a darker gray as he tilted his head yes again "I don't understand how disrobing will affect my state of comfortability."

Dean just huffed lightly and continued to tug on his clothes. "C'mon just humor me Cas."

Cas seemed to take that as reason enough and in the blink of an eye he was sitting on Deans bed in his white button up and shorts. Everything else lying folded neatly on the nightstand. "Is this sufficient Dean?"

Dean flushed a little but dipped his head in a cautious nod. 

"Yeah, that's fine. Now just lie down okay?"

"Alright..."

Cas got himself situated in such a way that he was facing Dean and his hugs ass wings flopped loosely off the edge of the bed. 

Dean eyes the appendages apprehensively, "You sure you're comfortable there Cas?"

"Yes Dean, I'm fine. But are you sure you're-"

Castiel found himself silenced by the expression that crossed Dean's face; it was a smile so genuine that it's warmth enveloped Castiel all the way out to his wing tips. 

His wings flushed with heat and turned a light pink as he remained awed by Deans smile. 

"Close your eyes Cas.." Dean whispered.

And the angel, unable to deny his righteous man anything, did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean awoke, the first thing his sleep addled brain registered was how freakin hot it was. He opened his eyes slowly and the second thing he noticed was how dark it was. Even in the middle of the night there's always light from the moon or from a street lamp. Dean blinked blearily and reached out into the dark until he made contact with something soft. How curious.

And it only got more interesting when he felt the softness shift beneath his fingertips. So he did what any hunter would do; he started petting it.

At first it was only a simple brush of fingertips, but after few minutes he started to run his fingers deeper into the rippled silk. However, Deans hand stilled when he felt the softness twitch more violently and his hand snapped back when he heard a low but contented humming sound from his right.

He was already about half on his side so he rolled more fully to the rumbling object and met bright blue eyes.

Cas was regarding him curiously from a few inches away, Cas' usual sharp gaze was soft as he watched Dean.

Dean smiled sweetly and looked down at him "Hey Cas.."

Cas stopped his humming long enough to mumble a garbled, 'Hello Dean.' In a voice that was rough with sleep, and what Dean now realized was the down of Cas' wings twitched in invitation. 

The sides of Deans lips quirked up in a small smile as he once again buried his fingers in the feather appendages.

Cas's eyes became half hooded and the purring (?) grew louder as his wings nuzzles into Deans palms.

A pink followed Deans fingertips and expanded until the whole wing was pink. Cas' eyes rose to meet his hunters when Dean chuckled low in his throat.

Dean was unexplainably giddy as he continued to let Cas' wings. He wasn't sure how long they'd been lying here staring at each other, he wasn't sure of anything aside from Cas' body and wing pressing against himself.

For once, everything was alright.

But of course these moments like these don't last, and Dean found himself smothered as Cas' wings started flailing uselessly on the bed, wapping Dean with every stroke. He tried calling out to the angel but his voice was muffled by a pillow as the pair felt out of the bed in a tangle of sheets and waving limbs.

Cas was the first to emerge from the huddled blankets and glared at the confused moose standing at the edge of the bed.

"Sorry Cas, I didn't try to startle you. I thought you might've seen where Dean-"

Sam stopped abruptly when the sheets next to Cas started to squirm and writhe. After a few moments Deans head popped out from the blankets, gasping for air. He blinked blearily at his brother but flushed when he turned to see Cas.

No one moved for a few moments, until Dean jumped up, mumbled something incomprehensible about taking a shower and dashed into the bathroom.

Sam winced at the slam of the door before chancing a glance at the wayward angel, who was still lying in the nest of blankets. His light pink wings framed his face and gave a slight halo to the completely dazed look on his face. He blinked a few times before he awkwardly got to his feet and he was suddenly redressed, the bed remade and his wings returned to their neutral black color.

Sam blinked owlishly for a few moments before he suddenly blurted "Cas... I'm not judging if you and Dean are... Y'know. But... Well... Are you...? Together?"

Castiel at least had the decency to remain level faced, although his wings told an entirely different story altogether. His wings puffed up significantly and various shades of pink ran rampant through the feathers.

Cas felt his face warm and his wings shift even as he attempted to speak calmly "I assume you mean romantically. Dean and I are not involved in more than a friendly way. He was very tired as well as inebriated last night and insisted he told me to get comfortable and lie down with him so I would no longer "be creepy."

Sam nodded slowly, that sounded like Dean, but what still seemed suspicious was the way Cas reacted. Or the way his wings reacted. 

Time for a little research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been dead for a little bit. I'm just really not sure how to continue the story, it's changing the more I write so i’m just gunna go with it.
> 
> ALSO I'd like to dedicate this story to my older brother who likes it,
> 
> HI CODY!! LOOK i'M ON TV

The bathroom door slammed behind Dean and he silently cursed himself. The last thing he needed was to have to comfort a mopy angel in front of his brother because he thought Dean ran like a coward and slammed the door because he was angry.

The elder Winchester groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to let him know that I'm not angry at him the freakin door slammed on its own."

Dean felt much better afterwards but that still left the problem of 'what the hell was wrong with me lately?'

Maybe, maaaaybe he could blame the alcohol on schmoozing with Cas last night, but he woke up hangover-less and essentially alcohol free. So what did he go petting his best friend for?

It's not really the first time that not-exactly-platonic-feelings-for-his-angel have arisen but it's never been something he really tried to dwell on long.

But it was something that was getting harder and harder to deny, especially with Sammy breathing down his neck with his "just take a chance Dean." And his, "You won't know if you don't try Dean."

Dean stripped with another sigh and turned the shower onto its coldest setting, he got in quickly afterward to try and wash away any lingering thoughts of blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean finally emerged he wasn't really prepared for what he saw.

The first thing he registered were 4 pairs of giant ass wings, 3 pairs were golden and were attached to an archangel that was smirking under Cas' 'I'm-gunna-smite-you' glare and straddling his little brothers thighs like it was something he did every Thursday.

Which he damn well might, Sam looks for any excuse to summon the damn bastard.

Everyone stood in a silent stalemate until Dean finally speaking up, seeing as how Cas was content to sit there with his wings all puffy and flashing a dangerous red while Sam just flushed to a different shade of scarlet.

"Dammit Gabriel what do you want? I take it you're not here out of the goodness of your heart."

Gabriel smirked before plucking a lollipop out of thin air, and hunkering himself down on Sams lap like he was planning on being there for a while.

"Au contraire Dean-o! Why I've been nothing be a darling and helpful angel!" He cooed, fluttering his wings in faux innocence.

"Helpful?!" Castiel fumed "You've been everything but helpful!"

Gabriel ignored the charge of power Cas was giving off in favor of leaning well into Sam’s personal space, which only made him flounder uselessly and blush even harder. "You like my wings Sammich? Aren't they pretty?"

As much as Dean was totally on board with the lets-all-kill-Gabriel party Cas was throwing, he had to calm the angel down before he literally smote them all.

"Cas man you gotta calm down. Seriously, what's got your feathers in a twist?"

Cas let loose something that sounded close to a growl and turned his steely glare to the elder Winchester.

Dean resisted the urge to cower under the scrutiny of Castiel's gaze, his wings were spread and throbbed with a dark red. It was intimidating as hell but Dean being Dean, he simply leveled his shoulders and glared right back.

The scowl on Cas' face remained, but his wings softened a bit and lost a little of the dark red that stained the feathers, but that's not to say that they stopped looking agitated.

"He's the one that did this to me." he finally gritted out through clenched teeth. "Our wings are a direct manifestation of our grace and by exposing my wings in this form, hes given any enemies I may face a 'shot' at permanently and severally maiming my true form. By this time the angel rage was back full force and he looked closing to losing it "He's rendered me open and helpless to destruction."

Dean was initially shocked by what Cas managed to spit out in the direction of Gabriel as the Castiel-Angel-of-Thursday smite vibes rose to a palpable level.

And Sam, being the helpful moose that he is, has still had yet to say a word. Or do anything besides blush and flail under Gabriel's smirks and winks.

You did this to him?!" Dean roared.

Gabriel still seemed unprovoked and just spun 180 degrees on Sam's thighs and settled against him, back to chest, like he was some kind of floppy haired chair.

"I maaaaay have dropped a few anon hints to the police to find some of the sacrificial ritual sites as well as started some witchy rumors around town. And I may have planted a seed in that witches mind to cast a certain type of spell knowing Cassie would intercept it. As well as put my own trickster enchantment on the spell!"

Castiel growled. "You did this to me!" 

He glowered at the archangels relaxed form, becoming more and more dangerous by the second. "What if I died while you left vulnerable like this!"

Dean felt a small twinge in his heart but chose to ignore it as Gabriel dramatically pantomimed being shot.

"Cassie! I. Am. Wounded! You think I'd leave you alone like this? Dad knows these two are typically incompetent. That's why I decided to stick around until you figured it out!"

Apparently Sam's brain had finally decided to come back online because he suddenly perked up and asked, "Figure what out?"

Gabriel turned his leer to the younger Winchester "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it Sammich. Although your research may prove helpful, so maybe you should share some of it. But in the meantime, I'll catch you chuckleheads later! 'Specially you Moose."

And with a loud sloppy kiss on Sam's cheek and ridiculously suggestive wink he was gone.

"Dammit Gabriel!" Cas shouted. 

Suddenly his wings rose and he disappeared in a powerful gust of wind. 

Only to reappear and fall to the ground with a soft "whump."

"Cas!" Dean was across the room in the fraction of a second with his hand on the Angels shoulder. "Cas are you alright?"

"I attempted to give chase." Cas panted, indicating his wings which laid crumpled at his sides. "However, I could not successfully take off, seeing as how my wings could not viably support my weight. I believe I may have, 'pulled something.'"

Dean pinched the bridge of his voice and made a clipped sighing sound before saying "Cas, man, you gotta calm down. I get that he violated your angel mojo, the bastards killed me thousands of time for chrissake. But he always leaves a hint on how to get out of his little fucked up play pen, so let’s see what Sam discovered. Okay?”

The angry red seeped out of Cas’s ruffled feathers and his wings slowly drew into his sides as the red was replaced by a light and docile blue. 

“I acknowledge your reasoning.” he replied slowly.

“Good.” Dean nodded before he rounded on his brother “What have ya got Sammy?”

The younger Winchester had apparently recovered and had managed to moose ninja his way back to the laptop.

“Well, from the fragments I remembered from the spell I know it was definitely a truth-until-death kind of spell. But since Gabriel messed with it and it made Cas’ wings appear it must have something to do with manipulating angel grace as well as having some kind of remnants of the original truth spell. Although, when you factor in the color changing part of the wings the whole explanation goes to shit. Unless you consider that the color changing is the truthful aspect of the spell!”

When Sam looked up he was met by the fake snores of his brother and an angel just blinking owlishly at him.

“So what’s all that mean Issac Newton?” Dean finally asked as he slowly straightened.

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically before responding “It means that the colors Cas’s wings change is a direct correlation to his mood.”

“So he’s a giantass mood ring?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“I don't know what that is.”

“Well is there anyway to figure out what the colors mean?”

Sam snorted in amusement, “Well obviously, you mean you haven’t noticed?” 

“I don’t know Sam, if I noticed do you think I’d bother asking?” Dean snapped.

Sam only snorted again, which only served to piss his brother off more. “Well when he’s calm his wings return to their neutral black color.When he’s surprised they turn different shades of oranges, yellows and reds. Gray when he’s confused, and a pale blue if he’s pensive or ashamed.”

Realization dawned on Dean’s face and a slow smile spread across his face, “Oh I get it. They were a sickish yellow color when he looked nervous about having his wings touched, and they turned a darkish blue when I called him creepy.” 

That earned him a level bitchface but Dean simply shrugged and continued trying to think of what other colors they’d seen. 

“The deeper the reds the more angry he is.” Sam offered.

“And the brighter the yellows the more sure he is of himself.” Dean added.

During this whole exchange Cas had started attempting to slowly back himself away from the table where the Winchesters were conversing. If this continued then Dean may find out the emotions he’s been trying to keep hidden for years. What on earth would the elder Winchester think of him? No doubt he’d send him away. He’s wings flapped in discomfort at the thought, bringing the attention of the brothers. 

“Cas? You doin alright?” Dean asked quietly, approaching cautiously in case the angel hurt himself trying to fly again.

Sam suddenly straightened, eyes wide “Cas… Do you know what the colors mean?”

Dean grinned suddenly and turned back to look at the angel “That’s great, it’ll make things easier, what other colors are there? The pinks and purples, what do those mean?”

Dean suddenly was beaming at Castiel, obviously excited at the feeling of outsmarting Gabriel, "What do the other colors mean Cas?”

By this time he’d crowded into Cas’s personal space in his excitement and his wide grin caused the angels blood to run hot. He felt his cheeks redden and behind his his wings fanned out and exploded in a various shades of pinks and purples in a flush that he could feel at the tips of his ears.

Suddenly the smile fell from Dean's lips and his eyes flickered around Cas's face, out to his wings and then settled back on Cas's face. Understanding lighting up in his eyes under the heat of Castiel's gaze.

He crowded impossibly closer, right into Castiel's face, his eyes flickering to the reaction of the Angels wings. 

Which were fluttering with excitement and turning different variations of purples and pinks. While his gaze was locked onto Dean lips who unconsciously licked them.

Cas watched as Dean's lips parted and he breathed out the the words "Oh, so that's what it means..." 

And before Cas could really respond or register to Dean's words, the hunters lips were sealed over his own.

His wings exploded in a rainbow of colors as he kissed back, his arms finding their way to Dean's shoulders, as his wings curled forward to shield them from prying eyes. 

A rainbow of the known color spectrum enveloped them as they kissed and with a sudden pop, Cas' wings were gone and there was confetti raining from where they'd been. 

One of which floated over to Sam as he rolled his eyes at his brother and the angel, slightly put off but mostly relieved. 

The confetti landed softly on the table in front of him and as he glanced at it he noticed their was writing on it. 

"You, me, and the hotel room next door." ;) ~love Gabe. 

Sam just huffed quietly and pocketed the note. His brother had finally gotten his angel but he already had his own.

He exited the room silently while Dean and Cas remained in each other's embrace as they kissed and laughed quietly through the night. 

 

FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this story! I had a bit of a tough time deciding what to do and how you end it but I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I love kudos and really appreciate your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Love me with your comments and kudos?


End file.
